


Once A Hero, No Longer A Man

by DaggerStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Describing Gabe's life kinda, Gen, Some poetic wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerStar/pseuds/DaggerStar
Summary: "Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides." -Lao Tzu





	

   The blood that flows through your veins is a privilege. The air that swims in your lungs, a prerogative. To live life, day to day, without pain and torment is a gift. The world does not treat Gabriel Reyes with such care. Wrath is one of the deadliest of sins, and if partnered with jealousy and disregard, it becomes poisonous. One could argue that he deserves it. Karma is a force that drives the good to do better, but is often overlooked by those seeking to do harm. No longer a soul nor a living being, but somewhere in between. Limbo. Nothingness. 

 

   The night shines brighter than the day, but holds no solace. Finally closing tired eyes brings nightmares and terrors of past, present, and future. To become Death itself, and to no longer fear it, or no longer care. Gabriel Reyes is a man who brought his reckoning to him with open arms and a firm grasp, without thinking of the consequences that may become him. Those he works alongside can surely see it, but say nothing. The difficulty of keeping attached, keeping whole. Rage, and guilt, and pain all result in lack thereof. Emotion evaporating with the very smoke that is his new form. Being brought back, unwilling and unprepared, and welcomed with nothing. Remembering the emptiness on the other side.

  
   The sun rising is now a bad omen as it signals another day of being. Life wasn't kind and Death is an even more cruel mistress. Neither giving him the gifts he wants nor the release he does not deserve. Constant pain hidden behind a clever smoke screen; a person's mask is the tell-tale sign of who they really are. A man who was forgotten in the rubble and thrown away on behalf of betrayal. No flag to blanket his coffin. No bagpipes to sing at his funeral. No one to take mercy on his soul after death. 


End file.
